


Love and Shame

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Crazy Peter Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent Dies, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had thought she’d found the one in Derek, sure he’d been ridiculously secretive about himself and his past, but none the less she’d fallen hard to him and believed he was a good man. But then one morning after a night together he was gone, he’d left without leaving behind a note and any of her attempts to contact him gave her nothing but tears of frustration and anger. And once she accepted he was gone, she decided to return back to Beacon Hills where the only people she could trust were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my dreadful friend Friday asked for a story with female Stiles Stilinski (if I was a complete bitch and test how many read the notes I’d leave out tagging this story with fem!Stiles but people lose their shit when you forget to tag something like fem!Stiles so yeah not doing that) getting pregnant with Derek’s baby (again, so this will be boring as hell), the timeline of the series had to be altered, there was also supposed to be a crazy Alpha Peter Hale in the this story and Stiles going into labor, and this is what happened folks. I am so very tired with this writing thing now, that I’m so happy to know only one more 15 minutes thingy after this one and I am free! My brain is cooked.

 

Taking a much needed walk in the woods had become a necessity considering how close Stiles had come to losing her mind. Since returning home shamefully pregnant and alone her father as well as Melissa seemed to think leaving her alone for even fifteen minutes was a bad idea; sure, Stiles might suffer from some form of depression but then again who wouldn’t after thinking you found the man of your dreams only for the guy to fuck her into unconsciousness one night and disappearing the next morning; and not leaving her empty, no he had to leave her with his little buns in her not so easy-bake-oven. Stiles couldn’t help but feel ashamed of herself for believing that an Adonis like Derek could love her, people that looked like a Greek God did not date people who looked like an unfashionable twig; or rather she’d been a twig now she was an oddly shaped one with stretch marks. 

 

Stiles knew her dad would probably have a fit once he realized she’d gone for a drive in the old Jeep he called a deathtrap and then to top it off to take a walk around the woods where a lot of people had been attacked by a vicious mountain lion not too long ago.But it was in the middle of the day and the autumn air was crisp and fresh, and the sun was shining lovingly down over her; this was one of many things she had missed when she lived and worked in New York, the peace and fresh air, this was why she chose to come back home.

 

The sound of the vibrantly colored leaves beneath her feet crunching deliciously with every step she took was almost enough to lighten her spirits,a life without coffee and the shame of being pregnant and alone kept throwing her into mood-swings she had never experienced before there were even times when she contemplated whether or not it would have been better if she offed herself like her mother’s twin sister Octavia had done while five-months pregnant.Stiles however had no real desire to die because she knew it would probably kill her dad and if she was honest there were still far too many books she hadn’t had a chance to dive into. 

 

It was her love of books that had doomed her really, if it hadn’t been for books then maybe she would never have crossed paths with Derek who walked into the little store that sold old and used books one rainy day, if only she hadn’t chosen to work there in that small store then the two of them would never have come in contact with one another; but Stiles had worked for Mr. Chang who rented the flat above the shop to her for nothing really, and Derek had walked in to the little shop nestled between an imposing building that served as a hornets nest for lawyers and a gallery with pieces of art that had fine price tags but no real artistic integrity.

 

It had been raining that day when the handsome bastard walked into her life and turned it upside down, she’d found him gorgeous and somewhat pitiful with water running down his face and flattening his dark hair so the shape of his head became clearer,and without a thought she rushed to the back of the shop and grabbed a towel and from that small act of kindness something sparked between the two of them or at least she’d thought something had sparked between them. 

 

Stiles felt the burn of tears behind her eyelids as she remembered her first encounter with the man she trusted and loved, remembering him hurt her still after months of dwelling on their past, the wound continued to fester and before she knew it Stiles stopped walking and dropped down on the ground, back against and old tree that had at some point been snapped in half like one of Scott’s pens back in high school whenever Allison so much as touch or smiled at another male. 

 

She begins to cry even harder as her head begins to hurt. Slowly Stiles exhausts herself into a restless sleep.

 

Stiles had suffered from nightmares ever since watching her mother die,her dreams became from that moment on frightful and cruel only when curling against her father or Melissa and Scott and years later and for however briefly Derek did her nightmares ease.She sleeps for what feels like no more than a few minutes but it’s just enough time for her to dream dreams where she’s stuck watching her mother die, where little monster erupt from her stomach and devour her alive. When Stiles startles awake from unhappy sleep she’s greeted by darkness and a chill that had seeped deep within her bones. 

 

`Oh God.´ was all Stiles could bring herself to say as she struggled to her feet, everything aches and she’s shivering. Her hands are numb from the cold causing the search for her phone frustrating, `Dad is going to kill me.´ 

 

Stiles wasn’t supposed to be alone and certainly not alone in the woods when it was dark, but she was alone and in the woods. 

 

`No. No. No. No.´ Stiles cried with desperation when the screen on her phone remained dark, unchanging, no matter how hard she tried to get the item to show signs of life, `Please don’t do this to me.´

 

Sinking back to the ground the familiar and terrifying sensation of an approaching panic attack encroaching her senses, Stiles tried to focus her attention on her breathing because she really had to stay calm and conscious because of the little lives growing inside her, but then as she thought about the little lives growing inside her thoughts of what a lousy mother she would make drove her closer and closer to a proper attack;Stiles could see in her minds-eye how her kids witnessed her having one panic attack after another, both kids afraid and unable to help, Stiles couldn’t do that, not to her baby because she knew how horrible it felt to see your mother out of control and being unable to help her. Stiles wouldn’t do that to her kid, ever, she’d rather hand them over to strangers than have her kids grow-up feeling useless and helpless.

 

`You’re okay. You’re okay.´ she repeats those words over and over again, digging her fingernails into her arms as hard as she could, the pain grounding her ever so slightly. 

 

`You’re okay. They’ll find you. They’ll already probably looking.´

 

Stiles was the sheriff’s kid. Stiles was pregnant and the sheriff’s kid. Stiles was pregnant with high-blood pressure and she was the sheriff’s daughter, there would be people looking for her by now she was sure of it. 

 

`You’re okay. You will be okay. They’ll find you. They will.´ Stiles tells herself digging her fingernails deeper into her flesh, her thin jacket doing nothing to protect her poor arms for the assault. 

 

`And we most certainly did.´ an unfamiliar voice said, and if there hadn’t been so much malice in that unfamiliar voice then she might have thought help had arrived, but Stiles wasn’t stupid although she was sure she was a little bit slow at times but she wasn’t stupid. 

 

Stiles had to blink a few times before she was convinced the darkness and her frazzled mind wasn’t playing tricks on her, for the stranger moving towards her looked less than human and more like something out of her deepest and darkest nightmares.She almost screams. Stiles almost bolts up as fast as she possibly could with the extra weight weighting her down, Stiles almost does it all and runs but she has a feeling that it would be the wrong move. 

 

`I see that my nephew has been keeping secrets,´ the strange creature says all smooth and free from the slight growl that had been there just a second ago, `and what a wonderful little secret he’s been hiding.´ Without warning and with just a blink of an eye the monster of a man stood in front of her, clawed hands slipping underneath her jacket and shirt and coming to rest on her baby shelter claws scratching at the stretched skin, the other clawed hand tilting her head up forcing Stiles to gaze into the crimson eyes of the creature; and she was utterly terrified for both her own life and that of her children. 

 

`P-p-please, ´ Stiles cried, breathing becoming a greater struggle and she was growing lightheaded as her panic grew. The monster hushed her with a mockingly kind voice that did nothing to sooth her fears, if anything the mock-comfort the monster was offering caused her sobs to grow greater. 

 

`So beautiful.´ the beast seemed to pure eyes moving over her features like she was something meant to be devoured and wasn’t that just a terrifying thought.

 

`D-don’t. ´ Stiles struggled to say between gasps for air.

 

The loud howl that broke through the nigh caused the beast that moved the hand from her chin to the top of her head and grabbing a fistful of her hair short hair, growling unhappily.

 

`Sleep tight beautiful maiden.´ the monster of a man purrs into her ear while pulling her head forward and then yanking it back hard enough for it to cause her physical pain even before the back of her head hit the tree trunk, Stiles hears another howl before darkness and silence consumed her. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Her head aches. She feels sick in more way than one. She’s cold and sore all over. 

 

Stiles opens her eyes slowly, her nausea growing when her eyes adjust to the poorly lit surroundings, and in the end she has to roll over onto her side. Stiles spend a few minutes emptying the feeble contents of her stomach on the floor next to the matrass she’s been dumped on, the stench doing nothing to improve her ever growing feeling of not being alright **.** The events that had happened before she’d awaken this predicament start to trickle in and it’s enough to shake her to the core, she was in trouble and undoubtedly in danger, but she felt too tired and far too sick to do much else than roll back onto her back and stare up at the ceiling which like everything else in the dungeon-like space looked like it had been scorched.

 

Stiles’ head feels heavy and her stomach continues to roll, and she groans and hisses as an unfamiliar pain emerges shooting through her occupied abdomen, it’s only then that she starts to realize how soaked her sweatpants are as well as the matrass she’s on which she resting on.

 

`Oh no. No. No. Not now. Please God not now.´ Stiles rolls onto her side trying to make herself as comfortable as possible, she can barely breathe as another wave of panic starts to climb through her body, it claws at her insides and squeezes harshly her lunges while beating against her frantic heart. 

 

`Why? ´ Stiles cries although a part of her thinks this is just was she should’ve expected because why not, why wouldn’t her bad-luck continue?Why wouldn’t she get kidnapped by some monster of a man, shoved in a smelly old charred-up space that reeked of mold and burned-up wood that was slowly decaying like everything else seemed to do inside the damp chilly space? And why wouldn’t she go into labor alone in the dark, why wouldn’t she go into labor weeks before her due date? Her life hadn’t exactly been brilliant thus far so why wouldn’t her birthing plan with loads of drugs go down the toilet?

 

And the more she thinks about all the ways her life sucked the more upset she becomes, and the more upset she becomes the more she becomes to realize how she was already failing her babies. Stiles couldn’t even carry them full-term and as it seemed she wouldn’t even be able to birth them under the best of conditions, her babies were damned because of her and the thought has her sobbing uncontrollably while begging her babies to just stay inside her awhile longer; begging them to stay where they would be safe, and warm. 

 

Stiles is a sobbing mess when the loud sound of something heavy and metallic slamming shot at the other end of the room from where she is laying, she’s beyond trying to control her tears or stopping herself from begging for help or mercy or whatever really to make her situation less terrifying and undesirable. 

 

`Please. Please help me. There’s something wrong, please.´she hears something groan and whimper before the sound of a dark chuckle is heard followed by the sound of a body, and Stiles hopes it’s her imagination conjuring the idea of a body being dragged across the filthy floor towards where she’s curled up crying. 

 

Stiles tries to sit up but the pain in her abdomen is far too intense at it only makes her sick once more.

 

`Wh-what? ´ Stiles hears a strangled female voice say between her vomiting nothing more than bile, `What is this? Is – isn’t that the sheriff’s daughter?´ Hearing this stranger mentioning her father causes Stiles to successfully fight against another wave of nausea, she turns and sits up just enough to look at the two figures kneeling at the foot of her so-called bed.

 

The woman kneeling beside the matrass is in her late thirties or early forties and although she’s somewhat battered-up and her face and clothes filthy and torn there’s still an almost regal sort of air to her, this strange female was cradling her evidently broken arm, and there’s something dangerous about the eyes of this woman that has Stiles dragging her body further away from her; there’s a madness there in those cold eyes Stiles had once or twice seen in her mother when Claudia’s mind had drifted into darker waters. 

 

`What is this? ´ the female on her knees hisses, eyes hard and blazing with anger the fear that had been there had swiftly slipped away while she’d taken in the shape of Stiles body, this woman with messy hair and split lip was held in place by the man who could’ve been handsome if there wasn’t a visible madness burning in his eyes and if there wasn’t a predatory-grin on his face; this man had his hand wrapped around the neck of the woman forced to her knees at the foot of the smelly and filthy matrass but this hand it seemed more monstrous than human.

 

`This dear Kate, is the future of the Hale-pack,´ the man whom Stiles now recognized at the same abomination that had found her in the woods, and as the man spoke his eyes changed from blue into a deep glowing red, `thought you’d burned us all down didn’t you?´ the man says with a voice deranged and vicious, and Stiles immediately attempts to create some more distance between her and the madman/monster, but there’s a wall there and she can’t try as she might sink into the wall and disappear, **`** Well guess what my dear nephew is replenishing our stock. I bet you thought you’d damaged him so perfectly that he’d never sleep with another whore, didn’t you? ´

 

The woman Kate looks disgusted and glares down at Stiles who at that moment feels another body curling pulse of pain, and she whimper while wrapping her arms around the part of her body that had continued to grow during the months to accommodate the lives Stiles had been unable and unwilling to abort; peanut-one and peanut-two had grown inside her to the point that Stiles had already decided their names, they had little hands and feet. 

 

Kate opens her mouth to say something but before she gets a chance the animal of a man purrs loudly enough for even Stiles to hear, `Never shall we go instinct Kate, _never_.´ and before the glaring woman could say a word her throat was ripped and Stiles screamed as the blood of this strange woman stained her. 

 

`Hush now little one,´ the murderer said while releasing his hold of poor dying Kate who tried to stem the flow her life’s blood with her useless hand, the sounds she made were far more horrid than any movie had ever displayed.

 

`No need to worry. All is good.´ the creature purred while moving over the bloodied matrass, knees landing hard on Kate’s torso.

 

`I’ll take care of you.´ the monster with bloody hands say while framing Stiles face with sticky clawed hands, and Stiles smells the blood of the dying woman and she’s terrified like never before because this man, this monster that was pushing strays of her hair behind her ear had claws and sharp fangs and eyes that glowed like the fires of hell should. 

 


	2. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! My friends are apparently all boring at the moment, nothing new or interesting in the air today. Anyway, Divine asked for another chapter to Love and Shame this one more focused on Derek who finds a lot of dead hunters.

 

There wasn’t all that much left of the hunters splayed out on the forest floor and dangling from the gnarled branches of the great old trees, Derek couldn’t even tell how many of them there had been the slaughter was so absolute. **** The stench of death and gore accompanied by the decaying leaves and the damp soil beneath his feet was almost enough to cover the wild crazed scent of the Alpha that had come to terrorize Beacon Hills, this Alpha had ripped Laura to pieces leaving a few parts for a couple of hikers to find and for Derek to bury. There was something about this Alpha’s scent that had Derek’s wolf on edge.

 

Derek cautiously around the area of death, he’s never seen another lone werewolf an Alpha or a Beta show such violence it seems almost like the creature had taken pleasure in the act of death and ruin, there’s a madness in this display that plants a seed of fear within Derek’s heart.  ** **

 

There’s a glint of silver dangling off of a broken branch of an old and dying tree, ever cautious Derek stalks closer to the glimmer of silver, everything in the area is deathly silent as if the forest itself knew something horrendous had played on its grounds, as if all creatures of the forest big and small sensed that a monster was walking amongst them and the monster wasn’t Derek Hale. 

 

The silver that had drawn him in was a medallion and Derek recognized the unique piece of craftsmanship immediately, he’d seen it before years and years ago when he’d been nothing more than a fool of a boy desperate to be loved and accepted, the silver piece reeked of the female that had burned Derek alive in more ways than one, there was nothing Derek could do to shake Kate Argent out of his memories for she’d become as haunting and lasting to him as the stench of burning wood and flesh, she was as haunting as the screams and howls of pure agony and fear which the dying members of his own family had created during there last minutes of life; Kate had become an never ending curse – no that wasn’t right, Kate had begun to lose her power over him since Stiles had slipped in to his life bringing Derek a much needed reprieve from Kate Argents phantom presence. ****

 

The mere thought of her, Stiles, the young woman who’d so effortlessly slipped into Derek’s heart gave the werewolf much need comfort. 

 

_ The downpour was sudden and unwanted Derek cursed his luck as he ran down the busy street hoping he could outrun the two hunters, brother’s no less, which had been following him since he stepped out of the gym where he’d been working part-time for only a week now. He’s aware that he can’t go home to his and Laura’s apartment not with the two chasing after him, and so Derek ducks into one of the odd little store which smells of old books and polished wood it brings back memories of spending hours in the small library at his childhood home hiding from his siblings but there’s also another scent there in that small store devoted to books that soothes him.  _

 

_ This scent that calms him, soothes his restless wolf, comes from a young woman with pale skin and wide curious eyes. She was hardly a conventional beauty, but she was pretty none the less in a sweat and impish sort of way, and although her clothes were unwitting Derek had known even before seeing Stiles undressed that there beneath all those layers was a lean skin with perky but small breasts. This young woman with walnut-brown slightly messy hair rushed to the back of the store her movements not all that graceful, her arms and hands flailing a bit causing her to look ever so slightly comical and thus drawing a bemused and disbelieving smile from his tight lips.  _

 

_ And when this curious young lady returns she does with towels in hand and a nervous smile on her lips. _

 

The thought of the young woman who’d so easily and without thought had shown him unexpected kindness had he waited out the rain and hunters, calms Derek’s racing heart even now miles and miles away from her and her doe-like eyes andsoft voice; she’d bound him with the flow of words that dropped from her beautiful lips with such unimaginable ease, she’d snatched him with her scent which was so comforting and enticing that Derek had wanted from day one to run his nose over her pale skin which was dotted with little dark moles which he’d traced with his lips and tongue more than once.

 

Since his destructive love with Kate Derek hadn’t given another woman a chance to get close to him, Kate had thought him how dangerous it was to love and trust and yet when Stiles stepped into his life there was a part of Derek that forbid him from treating the young female who was so petit and delicate compared to him like just another one-nightstand;Derek had wined and dined her in a way he’d never done before in his life and perhaps it was the path he needed to take to learn more about her, his trust issues were always there he was constantly listening to her always a little bit too fast heartbeat while darting around her questions with vague answers. Unlike Kate Stiles was startlingly open and trusting, and although it caused Derek to worry for her safety for there were so many untrustworthy people out there in the world it was also a part that caused him to feel at ease with her.

 

When Stiles had finally with a sweet nervousness granted Derek access to her bed and body he’d found himself worshipping every stretch of her wonderful flesh which was something he’d never done before with anyone, and when morning had come Derek had woke-up arms wrapped around Stiles smaller sleeping form feeling at home and he’d stayed with her.

 

Derek missed Stiles,there was an almost constant ache inside his chest but he owed Laura to finish what she’d started, and even if he were to now return to her side Derek had his doubts that Stiles would accept him back since he’d walked out on her without leaving a single word of goodbye or an explanation; not that Stiles had allowed him to just vanish without a fight all of the messages had gone from cautiously worried with a bucket loads of self-doubt to frantic and pleading until only anger remained.

 

Derek had long ago stopped listening and reading her messages which had stopped four months ago, it shouldn’t bothered Derek as much it did that Stiles had stopped trying to reach him. 

 

Derek frowns as his wolf begins to whine and whimper it missed the young woman who’d made them dinner more than once and who thoughts so very little about her own beauty. 

 

Derek glared at the necklace that had been ripped off of Kate Argents neck, the chain was broken and there were a few long strands of her now dyed blond hair. A small part of Derek hoped to find Kate amongst the torn but no, he knows she’s somewhere out there wither dead or alive, hunting or being hunted by the Alpha; and there was a part of him that wished it was the later. 

 

Looking around the area of bloodied destruction Derek fiddles with his phone, he’d never imagined he’d get so attached to such a stupid thing as a phone but it held the few images he had of Stiles as well as voice messages like the one where she was asking him to come-over because her bed was far too big and cold without him.

 

Derek is growing incredibly frustrated with everything when suddenly a familiar ringtone catches his ear, the sound calls for him like a sirens song, and although Derek knows that it can’t be Stiles’ phone singing somewhere out there behind the trees he still takes off running, sprinting towards the sound summoning him Derek’s heart races and his palms begin to sweat and he wants to call out for her; he wants to be proven a fool but there’s also a small part in him that wants to find Stiles out there waiting for him.

 

When the ringing stops Derek stops running trying to catch any other sound to guide him but there’s nothing more than the disturbing silence, as the silence continues Derek is pushed to call Stiles simply to make sure he has been chasing nothing, his plan is to hang-up immediately if she were to answer then again she might just decide to ignore him; although there’s something about this wonderful human that makes him believe that Stiles would answer if only to yell at him, and he’d cherish that yelling. Derek stands there amongst the trees never expecting to hear the sound that starts up somewhere to the east of where he is standing, his heart leaps when the ringing starts but this time the sound doesn’t give him anything but a strong sense of dread because Stiles is supposed to be in New York and not anywhere near California, not where anywhere where a crazed Alpha or a psychotic bitch could rip her pale beautiful skin apart. **** Hearing the familiar sound has him running once more with a speed that was spurred by a sense of increasing dread.

 

Derek is so shocked, so desperate and so frantic, that it doesn’t even dawn on him what he’s most likely running too until the dark ruins of his childhood home is right there in front of him, and from within that ruined building came the sound he’d been chasing. 

 

While standing there in the shadow of the charred structure from within the almost sirens song-like sound comes from, although it is growing faint Derek begins to realize that the phone had been on the move throughout his chase for it. Derek might not be the brightest individual in the world but even he knows that there was no way for Stiles to outrun him, she was human and he was a supernatural creature capable of great speed. ****

 

The Alpha’s stench is all over the ruins of his childhood home, claiming it as its own it makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand on edge. **** Derek is torn between walking into what has to be an obvious trap or taking a step back, to act without thought or to take time to consider his options, but then his phone rings startling the werewolf who had not been aware of ending the call. Derek glances down at the item that is now flashing a smiling image of Stiles face and her name with shaky hands he answers the call.

 

`Hello Derek.´ a male voice says with an air of smug satisfaction, `good of you not to keep me and Stiles waiting, ´ Derek’s heart to stop for a fraction because he can hear her somewhere in the background whimpering, the fear that floods his heart is so strong that it causes him to stagger where he stands. 

 

`Honestly I was starting to thing you didn’t care for your little bitch.´ the cold-cruel voice says, there’s a small sob in the background which squeezes at his heart like a horrible vice of thorns. 

 

`I swear if you’ve hurt her I will kill you.´ Derek growls without hesitation, he can feel his control slip, Derek takes his first proper steps towards the ruins of the Hale house. 

 

`Oh now Derek please, I’m not the one causing your pretty little bitch the pains she suffers,´ the cold calculating voice says before sighing disapprovingly while a loud sob-like sound escaped from the woman Derek had tried to hide from not only Laura but every threat that could befall her. 

 

`Poor thing,´ there’s no real sympathy there only unrelenting mockery and Derek can tell this demon is moving closer to where he’s keeping Stiles while Derek moves further into the dangerous construction, and as he moves Derek becomes aware that the Alpha and Stiles are both down in the dark basement where his family had burned. 

 

`So young and fragile – so very human, ´ the monster purrs and Stiles whimpers fearfully, `you’ve always had a thing for humans haven’t you Derek? One would think you’d learned from your mistakes.´ 

 

`D-Derek?´ hearing Stiles say his name which such fear and confusion steals the air out of Derek lunges, `Derek,´ she sobs twice more before the Alpha shushes her.

 

`Hush now sweetheart,´ the Alpha says and Derek hears something that sounds very much like a muffled cry, but he can’t be sure as he’s breaking ground n into the basement.

 

`Come now Derek, find us.´ and then the call ends without warning, but Derek doesn’t need to call the psychotic bastard not now when he knows where he’s at. 

 

There’s a great deal of disturbing smells whispering up towards him, each scent growing stronger the deeper underground he gets, the iron door does nothing to keep the disturbing scent of burned would and flesh from tickling his nose the stench has become a part of the walls and floors, he can smell Kate and a great deal of blood too. 

 

Derek knows this is a trap, he knows he is being dangerously reckless but the scent of Stiles and her tears forbids him from walking away, and hearing her cry and groan and whimper like she’s in pain has him pulling the heavy door open. ** **

 

****

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 Minutes is back my darlings, and for some strange and unfathomable reason let’s call her Wotcha-Witch wanted this fic to get a tiny chapter.

 

The look on his nephews face was simply put priceless. 

 

Of course it wasn’t every day you found out that your uncle who you’d believed so firmly to be as good as a well-roasted vegetable standing there before you perfectly upright and functional, so Derek’s shock was very reasonable.Not only was Peter upright but there in the same space where almost every member of your family had burned to their death because of your stupidity was the young woman you’d played around with, and not only did you find this lady you’d fucked once or twice now in the ruins of your childhood home but you found her visibly pregnant and close to giving birth to your bastard child in a pool of blood,and the blood wasn’t entirely the pregnant woman’s own blood the greater amount of it had once belonged inside of your now dead psychotic ex-girlfriend. 

 

Derek’s shock and disbelief was reasonable indeed considering the circumstances.

 

Peter couldn’t frankly have planned this scene better even if he’d made the effort to do so. The pregnant girl had been a pleasant surprise. The little lady was definitely spicing things up. 

 

Seeing the struggle his nephew was going through as he made a valiant attempt to understand what he was faced with, it was all very entertaining, and Peter couldn’t help but enjoy it especially as his nephew looked so very lost and confused when he finally finds it in him to address his uncle. 

 

`P-Peter? ´ it’s absolutely delightful to hear how lost his nephew is when it comes to understanding the situation at hand, Derek had never been the brightest one of his sisters children so Peter didn’t hold much hope in Derek’s ability to truly grasp the situation at hand. 

 

`Yes. It is I.´ Peter laughs genuinely amused by Derek’s confused and anxious expression, however amusing it all was his laughter remains short, after all there were things to do and people to kill.

 

`The Alpha, where’s the Alpha?´ his nephew asks eyeing their surroundings as if truly expecting another Alpha to be hiding somewhere amongst the shadows, and Peter almost gives into the cruel laughter that tickles his throat but that would just be bad behavior on his part., instead Peter stands a little bit straighter and flashes his now crimson eyes; if his nephew knew what was good for him and his pup then Derek would submit to him because Peter wouldn’t tolerate anything less, and it would be a pity to kill his only living relative especially since he would need someone to help care for the soon to be born child. 

 

If Derek hadn’t already been shocked to the point of wearing a ridiculous expression that made him look less intelligent than a shoe, then the look Derek wore now as his mind began to slowly catch-up with the reality of the situation would’ve been absolutely hilarious. 

 

`You? You’re the Alpha? ´ Derek stutters with the purest form of bewilderment which was perfectly reasonable reaction after all the last time his nephew had seen him Peter had been in a wheelchair and unresponsive, drooling even after all Peter had always been a great actor when need be. 

 

`Oh yes, ´ Peter says without attempting to hide how undeniably thrilled he is by the whole situation, `I’m the Alpha now dear nephew. Not that it should surprise anyone really - after all I was destined to be one.´

 

Peter sees the moment anger slips in overpowering the sense of confusion and disbelief, he’s been expecting it since Derek knows exactly how his uncle could’ve gone from a lone beta to an alpha, the only way Peter could’ve become an Alpha was by killing one and sadly the only Alpha that had been killed was Derek’s sister Laura; Peter wasn’t proud of killing Laura even if he was still bitter about the way she and Derek had abandoned him to suffer alone while they ran.

 

Killing Derek’s sister would be enough to evoke anger from his nephew and Peter knew it, and Peter would handle that burning rage of his nephew. 

 

`You. Killed. Laura.´ Derek growls eyes flashing blue and face morphing into his beta form yet again, Peter honestly didn’t want to fight his nephew but he would if needs must and if Derek refused to submit to him then Peter would kill him, after all a new Hale was getting ready to be born.

 

`I did.´ Peter says after all there was no reason for him to try and deny it, `A small sacrifice really, after all she never did much with that power.´ and it was the truth, Laura hadn’t done much with the power she’d been granted when Peter had been far too burned and broken obtain and maintain such tremendous power. 

 

`She was your niece and Alpha!´ Derek roars which evokes a frightened squeak from the girl who’d been wise enough to be quiet until that moment,no doubt trying to hide from both him and Derek without actually moving, Derek’s head snaps immediately towards the girl who gasps out, `Oh my God.´and perhaps it was seeing the thick layer of fear that had wrapped around the still pregnant woman that drains the anger from Derek that averts his focus off of Peter who found the power the girl held over his nephew worrisome, however unnerving it now was to see his nephew lose himself yet again in a woman so entirely that he would blind, deaf and royally stupid; the fact that Derek hadn’t learned a thing from his past mistakes was greatly disappointing and unfortunate.

 

`My niece, yes.´ Peter drawls out while his claws pop out, eyes drifting towards the girl who was struggling to move, perhaps trying to hide who knew really after all she couldn’t be very bright walking around the woods while in such a delicate state after all. 

 

`My Alpha, ´ Peter continues to drawl moving to block Derek as he begins to move towards the young lady who was struggling with the agony of giving birth to Derek’s offspring and hide or perhaps escape it was hard to tell really with humans, his nephew snarls at him viciously as he is stopped from approaching the young woman with an atrocious name. Peter brandishes his claws right in the face of his snarling nephew drawing thus Derek’s weak focus away from the pitiful woman; and as Derek hauntingly blue eyes came back onto him Peter who does not even attempt to hide his deep loathing when it comes to this claim that Laura had been his Alpha as he says, ` Oh no, she was never my Alpha.´

 

Derek looks almost hurt by this little piece of news, which Peter could not fathom why as he’d been left to become an omega. 

 

`Don’t look so surprised Der, you here to die alone without a pack, ´ Peter may sound calm and uncaring but the truth was he was bitter and fuming, he’d been left like some unwanted rag for years, he was well within his right to be bitter and angry but he was far too clever to truly reveal how toxically bitter he’d become with the passing of time. 

 

Derek opens his mouth as if to say something perhaps profoundly unintelligent or if possible a heartfelt apology for the wrongs he’d made, but before he gets a chance to say something to amuse or annoy Peter the girl releases a drawn out sound of distress and pain which immediately has Derek’s attention drawn back to her.

 

`Stiles.´ Derek says voice barely above a whisper desperation washing over him when reminded of the state the girl was in.

 

Peter could tell by the scent of the girl and the way her heartbeat and breathing sounded that the young lady was struggling with handling the shock of her situation at large, her body was working hard to birth the little Hale and her body was not ready to birth the child which seemed to be shown by the way she could barely breathe and how her heart seemed to go from too fast to too slow whole skipping a few beats in between, her entire body was shivering uncontrollably. 

 

Derek takes a step towards the young woman who let out a loud cry as a contraction washed over her perfectly sharp and cruel, Peter is beginning to suspects that while the baby will survive the birth the mother will not, and frankly he doesn’t care whether she lives or dies after all she was just another human and both he and Derek could sire as many babies as they wanted with stronger women than the one curled up on a filthy matrass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided apparently to have Stiles somewhere in her twenties and Derek in his early thirties, and the Hale fire happened and Peter got burned but didn’t become the crazy bastard of the show until much later. Derek and Stiles met each other in New York. They fell for each other and had an affair during which Derek didn’t share about his past or what he is while Stiles almost tells him everything about herself leaving only out the part that is Beacon Hills. Then one night after fucking Stiles’ brains-out, then while he’s at Stiles tiny apartment he feels something change in the pack-bond thingy (he feels his sister and Alpha die) and without thinking he heads to Beacon Hills (to where he knows Laura had gone) with haste; Stiles wakes-up alone but not too worried because Derek had a habit of leaving her alone in bed, but when there is no more contact from him and she realizes she has no idea where he lives and he’s not answering her text or calls well she gets the message. And then she finds out she’s pregnant and so on.


End file.
